


Cat Champion

by Burrahobbit



Category: Legend of Kay (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Puns, Gen, Prophecy, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: “Tomorrow, the sun will rise on a warrior.”





	Cat Champion

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, I rediscovered Legend of Kay recently, and found there are no fics for it. I know no one will read this. I don’t care. I must fill this emptiness

It’s the dead of night when Kay slowly opens the door to Master’s house.

He can hear the soft purrs of the old cat from the doorway. Master had likely drank quite a bit of nettlemead before bed, judging by the pots scattered near his bed.

Kay opens the door further, wincing at the light creak it makes - though he doubts anything less than a full-scale attack could wake his master in this state.

Moonlight gleams off the sword before him, and anticipation floods him as he walks forward.

It’s a beautiful sword, this fact only punctuated by the aura of the night. A sword worthy of prophecy.

Kay grabs the sword carefully by the blade, more gentle than he’s possibly ever been.

His hands had yearned for this sword as long as he’d been training under Master. He’d hoped to one day get his hands on it.

Though part of him wants to swing it, crying out with each strike and feeling the power of this great blade, he declines against this notion. There will be time for that later, when he’s safely outside the wall.

Which brings up the subject of escaping.

Gorillas patrol the wall at all hours of day and night, with rat camps also close to the perimeter. He’ll have to step lightly and be careful.

With one last glance towards his drunk master, Kay leaves, running quickly through the grass as he leaves his former training grounds.

Kay’s ears twitch at distant noises, focusing on one familiar sound in particular. It’s the shrill voices of rats in their camp as he passes by one, lantern-light illuminating it behind its wall.

It must be the guards he’s hearing - they’re surprisingly loud, for rats warching over a sleeping camp, although he shouldn’t be surprised.

Even with the sword strapped to his back, he still feels his fur standing straight up as he gets closer and closer to the wall, adrenaline beginning to pump through him.

This is what he’s been waiting for.

The young cat hides beside a building as a gorilla passes by, holding his breath for a few moments to avoid making any sound.

Then Kay continues, finding the wooden wall soon before him.

Kay scampers up a tree just beside it, tail shifting as he positions himself to pounce.

Leaping from the branch over the spiked wall, Kay lands with a soft ‘thud.’ He easily keeps his balance, despite the fall.

It’s a good thing cats always land on their feet.

With a slight dramatic flair, Kay pulls the sword from his back, its weight a comfort in his hand.

No more flimsy wooden swords. It’s time for Kay to be the hero he always knew he’d be.

Without hesitation, Kay runs into the dark forest before him to face his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, but I had to write _something._ Maybe I’ll write more substantial fics later. Maybe I won’t. Who knows?  
>  If you got this far, thanks for reading.


End file.
